Many electronic systems incorporate memories such as programmable read-only memories (PROMs) for various purposes including general system memory. Once the system is operational and deployed into the field, updating the contents of a PROM within the system can be difficult and time consuming. In many cases, a device is included within the system that can be used to program the PROM. Utilizing such a device, however, requires manual intervention. Typically, a technician is dispatched into the field to service the system. The technician manually accesses a port of the device, e.g., a Joint Test Action Group (JTAG) port, that is dedicated for testing, debugging, or updating. Through the JTAG port, the technician can provide data to the device, which in turn can program the PROM.